From Hell and Back
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Kagome has returned to Miami after a Hellish journey. Through a coincidence she manages to save her childhood friend Speed's life. She instantly finds herself a part of this group and the once non-mystical town shall find itself in for a rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami, Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter1

A fiery hot woman enters McCauley Jewelers to do a little shopping. Her long shiny locks the color of a blazing inferno mixed with blood were currently pulled up under a black leather faux police/general's hat. Her eyes an unnatural shade as well: cobalt swirling with sapphire blue, violet with flashes of silver and amethyst as well.

She regarded her surroundings somewhat nonchalantly for the time being. Her beautifully sculpted face framed by the delicate and long silver strands of hair which were left flowing freely down until they reached her ample cleavage. She was completely oblivious to the heated gazes of the males outside and inside the store. Including the few humorous instances where a girlfriend or spouse smacked their partner with and object at hand to get their attention of the woman. Her mall, sleek and muscular form looked like that of a goddess and she was only 21 years old yet her eyes held a wisdom that came with the pain of losing too much. Her usual five foot four frame boosted to five foot eight by the silver strappy healed sandals she wore. Her frame further accented by the tight low-cut blue tank shirt she wore. It was backless except for the leather criss-cross ties. The front of the shirt against her ample breasts had black lettering like a metal linked chain whip and it read: Sticks and stones will break my bones but whips and chains excite me.(A/N I do not own this phrase it was used in a comic preview magazine for Witchblade) The lowness of the front bared a generous amount of cleavage and the shirt ended just a few inches above her navel baring a black ankh symbol piercing located there. Off her hips began a simple black leather mini-skirt which showed off her shapely legs. Her slim throat was complimented by the tight black vinyl choker she wore with the buckle and small arched chains hung from it. Below that she wore a simple silver necklace with a crimson pendant which came to rest right at the top of her cleavage.(A/N Kuronue's pendant) her beautiful eyes were enhanced by the silver eye-shadow and black mascara. The tattoo at the back of her neck was partly obscured by her jewelery but it was a black bar code and below it were symbols of an ancient demonic language but it translated to mean loveless. On the small of her back disappearing beneath the skirt rested another tattoo. This time it was of two black chains with a hint of fire surrounding them. They extended down to two metal collars both were locked around the throat of a fox. The two foxes had their fangs bared as they looked upwards and out. Both foxes had icy blue eyes. One fox was a pure snowy white with an icy blue character glowing on it's forehead like it's counterpart only it translated to light. It's counterpart was a pure midnight black fox and the symbol translated to darkness. Separating the two foxes was a large sword. Its hilt was gold with crimson and orange flames. The blade was silver in color. Down the center of the blade was Eternal Guardian written in an ancient demonic language. Both foxes had their front paws resting on the sword blade and blood dripped down the sides and puddled beneath the sword and created crimson letters in the same ancient writing and it read: The Eternal Guardian is forever charged with the protection of the cursed jewel. The chains of her destiny regretfully bind her till the end of time; to it and to our souls, the souls of the lost. In her ears were several piercings but two that stood out most and not just because they did not match at all. In the left was a black feather like from a bird or angel with crimson streaks. In the right ear was a strange key. It had the same language in crimson which translated to treasure of immense power.

She felt the entry of two more auras human and male. She turned her head discreetly and was caught off guard by what she saw. They were police was her immediate assessment as they had such an authoritative presence. However, that was not really what caught her attention; the dark haired one had a strange wind around his aura, it was familiar and she could not for the life of her place it at the moment. She shook it off and walked over to the display cases only to still as she felt the tension explode in the air. By the time the red-head had ordered everyone to get down while drawing his own gun the tension had become an inferno which roared and consumed the whole room.

Kagome started to go down like everyone else when it hit her all in one horrible instant what the dismal gray and black wind pelting the rave-heads aura was. Someone from the Spirit World was trying to forcefully claim his soul which meant the events in the next few minutes would result in his death. Subconsciously hi own aura fought against it but only someone like her had ever been successful: fates own death defier. As he looked at his gun she made her decision and she dove at him tackling him to the ground while simultaneously grabbing his gun. She channeled as much energy as she could into it and half-heartedly aimed at he guy. The force of her power expelled the jammed round with more force than a normal gun could ever manage and the bullet went straight through hiss heart and out the back lodging still intact in the wall behind him. The gun expand she threw up a weak shield effectively cutting the blast off from both of them. The remnants off the gun fell around them.

Kagome's body and a small shield around him blocked his body from the hail of bullets which rained at them from both the now deceased man who's dying hand squeezed the trigger and his partner before red got him under control. Several of the bullets grazed her back and a couple slammed into the hat tearing it into half and causing her long flowing locks to come loose. Tim Speedle was mentally cursing himself for his stupidity and praying that he had not just got this innocent young woman killed. His soulful brown eyes snapped open and at first he thought she were an angel.

Speed at first did not realize he had spoken this aloud. However, when he saw her mouth open to respond he blushed in embarrassment. However, when her reply did come his blush and all thoughts of his embarrassing blunder faded from his mind as her voice was so full of agony.

"Not even close Freaks like me are at the other end of the spectrum ask any of the more influential members of society," she brokenly answered.

"Not true. Anyone who did what you just did for me is an angel in my books a hero,"he assured softly.

He reached his hands up to her face and and gently wiped the few shimmering tears away with his thumbs.

Horatio walked towards them and Kagome's head turned quickly causing her hair to fly to the opposite side baring the right side of her back. This drew Speed's eyes to a carved two letter scar on the upper right of that side of her back which spelled BI. A gasped cry of her name brought Kagome's attention crashing back to the young man she just saved and when her eyes gazed into those soulful brown eyes she knew instantly who he was: her childhood friend Tim Speedle.

"Speed Racer," she cried out; happily hugging the man who's chest she sat on.

He softly hugged her back tightening his hold imperceptibly as if he were afraid she would just disappear. Truthfully he was as when they had been fifteen she had just fallen off the face of the earth it seemed: oh he had no idea how right his assessment of where she had gone had been. He could remember the day it happened as it was the very next day after she got that scar. This bully had had been picking on him and one had pulled out a knife and faster than he had been able to think she had tackled him to the ground and he struck out with the knife. The knife never got past the BI in his intended branding before a passing patrol cop had knocked the offending creep out. The officer helped them up.

His mind quickly came back to the present as he heard Horatio say his name softly. Speed gently let her go and Kagome scooted to the side so she was no longer sitting on him. To Horatio's surprise Speed suddenly got a wolfish smirk on his face and he noted the gaze was directed at the young woman.

"It seems you really have developed a thing for tackling me. I must say I don't mind at all," he said.

Kagome's face blushed red and she huffed in annoyance:"Oh great another 'roku."

Her eyes quickly became unfocused as she thought of her fallen friends and as her nightmare visions gripped her and she became completely unaware of everyone around her. Both Horatio and Speed tried to get her attention to no avail and they began to fear she was in shock. Her empty eyes just continued to stare at a spot off to their side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They attempted to call the young woman still but she did not react at all. The visions of her nightmare past not intent to let her go that easily.

Flashback...

Sango Brandished her Hiraikotsu but as fast as she could cut through twenty demons it seemed another horde would appear to replace it. Kagome felt utterly helpless as her bow had broke and her arrows and energy had already been exhausted by the sheer number that kept on them. The battle was quickly lost as Naraku's puppet impaled Sango from behind with two of his tentacles going right through her heart and out the front of her chest. He carelessly tossed her dying body as if she meant nothing right at Miroku who was trying to suck the large number of demons into his wind tunnel. He managed to just seal it in time to avoid pulling the dying body of his beloved into the nothingness of the void. He stumbled under her weight and fell underneath her. Sango's blood soaked into his robes as she looked down into the eyes of the man she loved. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Mi....ro.....ku I lo........ve y...ou," she croaked out.

Then she collapsed on his breath and drew her last breath. Miroku lay there not attempting to move not even as the tentacle sped towards his neck. He closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to join the woman he loved in death. The tentacle pierced his neck nearly completely decapitating him; with a sickening crunch that she heard from across the battlefield. Her body fell to its knees numbly and she pounded her fists into the ground. Blood dripped from the cuts she was causing to her knuckles and still she did not stop. Her screams reaching everywhere and and that is where she still was when Inuyasha arrived five minutes too late. Just as he entered Naraku wrapped one of his tentacles around her pulling her back against his solid chest. She uselessly struggled. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and pointed at him in an instant but Naraku only laughed.

"Oh Spare me Half-Breed we both know you can't get me without hitting Kagome," he taunted.

He sent tentacles flying in Inuyasha's direction and he managed to slash several but one finely managed to pierce him in the stomach and had one of the puppets pin him to a tree by the stomach. Kagome began to get an ominous feeling.

End Flashback....

Horatio and Speed gently shook Kagome's shoulders and called her name frantically. Horatio situated his jacket over her shoulders as they continued to try to wake the woman. Kagome suddenly found herself abruptly back in the past and for that she was eternally grateful as she really did not want to relive Naraku raping her ever. However, especially not now with the concerned face of her childhood friend and a man she did not know at all. Her beautiful eyes turned to Red as she noted that he had at some point situated his jacket over her shoulders and she looked at him thankfully especially since having used so much power her scars were all visible now as her glamor was caput.

It was at this point that Speed had noted her unusual eye and hair color as he had been too distracted before. When he knew her her hair was midnight black with blue highlights and Kagome's eyes had been a soulful brown like his own. Before he could ask Horatio had caught her attention.

"Are you all right Ma'am?" Horatio asked.

Kagome's mind immediately winced as the polite question reminded her of Miroku who who had often called her ma'am and especially Lady Kagome. She shook it off internally not wanting to look like some kind of unstable schizo even though she kind of felt like one at the moment. She felt like two separate people: the mask of control, happiness and the real her which was shattered,depressed and felt self-hatred and pity. The real her who wanted to do nothing more than curl into a little ball and sob out her agony for the rest of her unnaturally long life.

"I am fine,and please call me Kagome or Kags all my friends do," she replied softly.

She mentally congratulated herself on her perfect lie about how she was.

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami DADE crime lab and I would like to thank you for saving my CSI who you already appear to know," he replied softly.

Before anything more could be said Speed had interrupted with his own burning question.

"So Kaggie when did you change your hair and eye color and what have you been up to these last years?" Speed inquired.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome just beneath her large chest and preceded to tickle her. Kagome let out a howl of pure agony as the strength of his hold pushed against her bruises and her broken ribs in all the wrong way. She fell limply against his chest as her scream died out. Her eyes clearly reflected her struggle to stay conscious. Speed immediately removed his arms and kept his hands gently on her arms to steady her. Her heart was beating rapidly and slowly it began to calm. After about five minutes she shakily moved away from Speed feeling able to stand on her own now.

"You are hurt. Did you get shot or has someone been abusing you?" he asked frantically.

She moved out of his reach when he attempted to remove Horatio's jacket from her shoulders so he could see her injuries. She did not want to have to explain the scars that years of fighting demons and abuse at the hands of family had incurred.

"No I just injured myself falling down the stairs,"she replied.

The tone of her voice was flawlessly truthful but neither bought her story for an instant because if it really was the case why was she so determined not to show them her bruises. They nodded at each other a silent plan decided. Tim moved forward to grab the jacket again only this time Horatio was right behind her causing her to back into his chest. He softly held her wrists and Speed moved beside him moving the coat off of her. It fell to the floor and Kagome cringed. Their eyes both widened as they noted the ten claw marks from the top to the very small of her back as if she were mauled by a bear. The same was thought of the five claw marks on both of her hips. There was a strange star burst shaped scar on her left side. On the left arm a small gash like with a sword. Both of her upper arms had crescent shaped scars as if someone had dug their nails into her hard enough to draw blood. This did not include the multiple bruises and small scrapes from knives. Her ribs were bruised or broken especially where speed had hugged her. A couple of scars raised their eyebrows including a gash right across her jugular vein. The other looked like an arrow had pierced right through her heart.

Kagome began to fidget feeling very naked and tears shined in her eyes as well as ran down her cheeks. Both immediately felt a little guilty. Horatio pulled the young woman into his arms and Speed softly placed the jacket back over her shoulders. Speed was softly rubbing her back as well. She began to fall asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Horatio and Speed both shared an amused look as they heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Their look turned to one of concern as they thought of the signs of abuse she had suffered. Horatio gave Speed a curious look as he acted differently around this woman.

"I have known her since we were both in kindergarten up until she dropped off the face of the earth at fifteen,"Speed answered the unasked question.

Horatio gently lifted her into his arms. She snuggled closer digging her head into his chest right against his heart. Tim smirked at Horatio who gave him a questioning look. Speed laughed before answering.

"Just wandering how you plan to get any work done with Kaggy cuddled up to you like her favorite teddy bear," he said still laughing.

"Well I figured I would place her in the hummer to sleep," he said softly, looking down at Kagome with a gentle expression.

The amused laugh drew his attention to Speed again.

"Good luck with that. Kagome loves to cuddle and be cuddled. Always has and it is pretty difficult to get her to let go. I once had to switch myself for her stuffed panther just to get out of her arms," he said a soft smile of rem,remembrance on his face.

Horatio smiled unused to seeing this side of Speed. Kagome shifted in her sleep a soft murmur escaped her lips, "Kuro." That murmur held a multitude of emotions, love passion, sorrow and loss.

"Oh Kags what has happened?" Speed asked softly.

Horatio shifted Kagome a little as he opened the door and then again to open the door of his hummer not once did she wake. He climbed in mindful of the woman and got himself comfortable. Kagome managed to curl herself up in his lap much like a cat and he let his head rest against the headrest. Kagome began to shift restlessly a scared whimper escaped her followed by a few more whimpered words: "Naraku, Kanna, void, nothingness, soulless, darkness surrounds, evil aura, not again." Horatio felt fear creep up on him more for her then for him. He echoed Speed's earlier question: "What happened? Who is after you that could instill this much terror?"

"Well you are safe now and I promise I will not let whoever it is hurt you anymore and neither will Speed," he promised.

The fact was it was an empty promise because if they wanted her there would be nothing either of them could do to stop her tormentors and enemies. A sudden knock caused Kagome to jump up and moved backwards until her back was pressed against the far door. Horatio's gaze turned to the window anger being the dominant emotion on his face.

Rick Stetlar stood on the opposite side of the hummer and an annoyed groan escaped Horatio and Kagome couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Not one of your favorite people huh?" she inquired softly.

"Not even in the top 1,000 list. He is IAB," he answered softly.

He saw a look of understanding on her face only to watch it turn to one of fear as Rick's voice said his name and she actually caught sight of his face now unobstructed. A scream tore itself from her throat and she passed out her hands gripping the door handle until they turned white.


End file.
